Costume Party 2
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: AU. Goes along with Costume Party. Demyx, Zexion, Kairi and Naminé hang out at the mall and discuss what to dress as for the summer costume party. It’s not long before they’re joined by others. One-shot


Summary: AU. Goes along with Costume Party. Demyx, Zexion, Kairi and Naminé hang out at the mall and discuss what to dress as for the summer costume party. It's not long before they're joined by others.

* * *

**Costume Party 2**

The annual Halloween Party was easily one of the most looked forward to events of Twilight Town. It was the one event that every resident of the town found themselves dragged into--willingly or not.

Zexion was less-than-willing to be dragged into it that year, but thanks to the enthusiasm of his boyfriend he found himself right in the middle of it. Literally.

He glared at the ground as he held the ladder steady for is overeager boyfriend. How was it that he ended up in the middle of the hotel's ballroom helping put up decorations? He couldn't understand it.

"All done!" his boyfriend announced, hoping down from the ladder. "See, Zex, it's not so bad. Isn't it fun?"

Zexion looked to his left where a guy with long graying hair and an eye patch had a table turned on its side and was firing a Nerf gun at a guy with dreadlocks.  
"'Fun' isn't exactly the word I would use, Demyx."

Demyx's face fell at those words. "Oh…"

As Zexion began to feel bad for his unenthusiastic take on being on the decorating committee, Demyx's phone came to life blaring "This is Halloween!". The blond fished the device out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey, Naminé! What's up? … Really? Man, I still haven't gotten mine either. You and Kairi are heading to the mall? Cool, me and Zex can swing by and meet you there. I think we're about done with decorating for the day. Or at least I am. I've lost count of how many things I've had to hang from the ceiling. Okay, see you in a bit!" Demyx hung up and turned to Zexion with a smile.

The older male got a sinking feeling in his chest. He knew that smile all too well.

"Naminé and Kairi are heading to the mall to pick out costumes. I still don't have one either, so I told them we'd meet up with them there. It'd be cool if we could go as a group, wouldn't it?"

Zexion assumed he was included in that group. "I suppose it would be fine if everyone can agree on a theme."

Demyx rewarded him with one of his brilliant smiles.

* * *

"Kairi! Naminé!"

The two girls looked up when they heard their names being called. Skipping towards them was Demyx, who had a dour-looking Zexion in tow.

"Poor Zexion. He's got to be sick of Halloween by now. Demyx has been talking about it for months," Naminé whispered.

Kairi nodded her agreement. "Hopefully he can last a few more days without blowing up. You think we can keep Demyx distracted for a few days to give Zexion a break?"

"It's worth a try," Naminé replied. "Hello, Demyx. Zexion. How's your day been?"

"Great! Well, except for when Xigbar shot me with his Nerf gun. That so wasn't cool!" Demyx exclaimed.

Zexion said nothing and pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Well, we've been trying to figure out our costumes all day," Kairi told them. "We haven't been able to come up with anything good yet. And don't even think about suggesting going as princesses."

Demyx took a seat next to Zexion. "Aww, but you two would be super cute princesses!"

"But I'm always a princess," Kairi complained. "In every play I've been a part of, whether as an actress or helping with props and set design, I've had something to do with the princess character. Even as a minor character I was still a princess! It sucks!"

"So, no Princess Peace and Daisy?" Demyx asked, sounding disappointed. "Man, me and Zex totally could have been Mario and Luigi!"

"I'd rather not," Zexion spoke up.

"How about something more realistic," Naminé suggested. "We could do a Greek costume group. Demyx could be Zeus, Kairi could be Medusa, I could be Athena, and Zexion could be Hermes."

Kairi laughed. All too often people had told her she should be Medusa for Halloween. She really didn't see why. "No thanks. If we do that then I'll be Aphrodite. And if we do that we'd have to ask Larxene if she'd like to be Artemis."

Zexion chuckled.

"I bet she'd like that," Naminé said with a giggle.

Demyx looked between them in confusion. "What? I don't get it."

"Artemis was the Greek Goddess of the Hunt who scorned all men," Kairi explained. "She was said to be incredibly beautiful and had men chasing after her. Then she'd turn them into animals and hunt them."

Demyx winced. "Yikes. That sounds like Larxene all right."

"While it would be interesting to go as Greek gods, we would be the only ones to understand it. Perhaps something more recognizable would be best."

"Like power rangers?" Demyx asked.

"We don't have enough people," Kairi pointed out.

Demyx suddenly jumped to his feet, his ocean green eyes sparkling with excitement. "We should LARP!"

"Larp? You don't mean 'lark', do you? Although that doesn't make sense either…"

Demyx shook his head. "No, I mean LARP! You know, live action role play! We each pick a class and get costumes based on that class! Then we can create a storyline that we can use at the party and voila! Group cosplay."

The other three stared at him in surprise.

"What?" Demyx asked, hurt by the silence. "It's so much fun. I went LARPing with Axel and Sora once and had a blast! Xigbar was there too, come to think of it."

"A lot of work goes into that. It's not something you can just throw together," Zexion said.

Demyx looked at his boyfriend in surprise. "You've done it?"

"Once," Zexion admitted. "Lexeaus asked me to go with him. It was an interesting experience."

Naminé removed a small notebook from her purse and jotted something down before putting it away. She looked up at the others with a smile. "So, back to choosing costumes? We should think about what we all have in common, don't you think?"

"So… music and anime, right?" Demyx asked as he sat back down. "You know, we could totally pull off a Vocaloid group."

Kairi shook her head. "we don't have enough time to order the costumes. I was going to suggest Fullmetal Alchemist but…" She trailed off with a sigh. "It has to be something easy to find."

Demyx grinned. "Like Naruto?"

_"NO!"_ Came the resounding reply.

Demyx laughed. "I was only kidding! Man, it would have shocked me way more if you said yes. But I was trying to make a joke."

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked.

"Kairi said that it'd have to be something easy to find, right? Well how hard is it to find Naruto in his bright orange jumpsuit?" Demyx pointed out.

Naminé giggled. "Clever."

"What about Ghostbusters?" Kairi asked out of the blue.

It was her turn to receive surprised stares from her three friends. "What?" she asked.

"Where did that even come from?" Demyx asked. "We were talking about Naruto and you bring up Ghostbusters. Shouldn't you have at least gotten to--- ooo! Lets go as ninja's! That's super easy to find!"

"And very common," Zexion said. "Weren't you a ninja last year?"

Demyx's excitement deflated. "Oh… yeah…"

There was silence as they each tried to come up with a new idea based on the interests they shared.

"How about a gothic Lolita or j-rock group?" Namine suggested.

Demyx perked back up.

"That could work," Zexion said slowly, trying to think of how it could go wrong. "It wouldn't be difficult to find the costumes for it. There's a shock on the boardwalk that sells stuff like that."

"So it's agreed then? A gothic Lolita and j-rock group?" Demyx asked eagerly.

"Well… it would be fun," Kairi said, rolling the idea around in her head. "And I have had my eye on this one dress there for a while now."

"say yes! Say yes!" Demyx urged.

"I--"

"Kairi! Naminé!" Yoo-hoo! Up here, girls!:

The four of them looked up to the second floor to see Yuffie and Tifa standing at the railing and waving at them.

"Don't go anywhere! We'll be right down!" Yuffie yelled.

Selphie appeared beside them, clad in black and orange. "Yeah! You won't believe the awesome costume idea we came up with!"

The three vanished as they walked away from the rail. For a brief moment Naminé could have sworn she saw a black beanie and a flash of silver hair.

"huh, wonder what they're up to," Demyx said.

"No good, most likely," Kairi told him. "But lets wait and hear them out. They might have come up with something interesting."

Zexion scoffed. "That's a given. Yuffie and Selphie have a tendency to come up with the bizarre. Tifa isn't enough to tame that."

"But I like their ideas…" Demyx mumbled.

"alright, who's ready to hear the most awesome idea ever?" Selphie asked as she bounded over to the table. "You will be left in awe of the sheer awesomeness of the idea! Never before--"

"Easy, pumpkin," Tifa said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Lets wait for the others to make their way over here before you tell them."

"Others?" Kairi voiced aloud, looking in the direction the two came from.

Walking towards them, led by Yuffie, were Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Olette, Aerith, Rinoa, and Zack.

"Intriguing."" Zexion murmured. "How did this group come to form?"

"That's the power of Aerith and Rinoa at work," Naminé said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Hmmm…"

The large group finally got up to the table.

"Can I tell now? Pleeease?" Selphie begged.

Tifa only had to nod once before Selphie's mouth shot off like a rocket, spouting off a long and fast paced story of how they came to think of the mysterious costume idea.

"…and then we were walking past that Fantasy's shop upstairs and Zack made the comment of trying to get Aerith into one of the Playboy outfits and then Rinoa came up with a brilliant idea--Playboy bunny costumes. With Seifer as Hugh Hefner!"

There was a moment of stunned silence as the statement was slowly digested and registered that she was, in fact, being serious.

Zexion looked up at his sister with one eyebrow raised, amused that she was the one to come up with such an idea. Meanwhile, Demyx looked excited by the idea, Kairi looked horrified and Naminé looked contemplative.

"It is a clever idea…" the petite blonde remarked. "Everyone would understand who we're supposed to be and I doubt that anyone else will be dressing that way. From what I've heard, costumes are relatively simple this year. Most people don't do group things because it's too hard to agree on something. How many are already a part of this?"

"All of us girls except for Aerith," Yuffie said, casting a disappointed look at the lovely brunette. "We've been trying to convince her, but she won't budge. And she won't tell us if she already has a costume either!"

Kairi looked to Fuu, who stared back unabashed. She quickly looked away to Selphie, who was giving her a pleading look.

"So… even Fuu is a part of this?" Kairi hesitantly questioned.

Selphie nodded. "That's right! We asked her to be Hugh first, but she said 'no' and looked to Seifer. So we decided to have him be High! We've even decided on colors already! I'm yellow, Yuffie's purple, Tifa's black, Rinoa's dark blue, Olette is orange, umm… Fuu is red, and I was thinking you could be pink and Naminé could be white."

"I like it," Naminé decided. "I'll join you guys."

"Naminé!" Kairi exclaimed in surprise. "Are you serious? You're really going to wear something like that?!"

"Why not? That's what Halloween is alll about, right? Wearing something you normally wouldn't wear any other time," Naminé said, shrugging. "It's be fun to be someone different for one night."

"Go on, Kai," Demyx said. "It would be so cool to see you guys as one huge group. And just think of how everyone else will react when they see Seifer surrounded by bunny girls. If for nothing else, then do it for the lols."

"Are you guys sure?" Kairi asked, looking between him and Zexion.

Zexion nodded. "Go on."

Kairi sighed and gave in. "Fine. I'll join you guys."

"You'll be a bunny?" Selphie happily asked.

Kairi hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah… I'll be a bunny."

"Yay!" Selphie flung her arms around Kairi's neck in a hug while happily giggling like a maniac. "This is so great! I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when we walk in."

"Heh… I just can't wait to rub it in Leonhart's face that I got part of his crew in my group," Seifer said.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "You know he'll just brush it off like always. And that's only if he and Cloud are actually going to the party."

Seifer scowled. "He had better be."

"Can we please go get the costumes now?" Selphie begged. "Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Okay, okay,." Naminé held up her hands placated.

"Lead," Fuu said.

Selphie squealed in glee and spun around in her victory jig. She stumbled and giggled a little before pointing in a random direction. "To the escalator!"

"Sweetie, it's the other way," Aerith gently reminded.

Selphie giggled and turned to point in the right direction.

Kairi sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

At home that night Kairi bit her lower lip as she stared at her reflection. It didn't look bad on her. Quite the opposite! The pink bunny suit fit her perfectly Even the ears felt comfortable and the cuff's weren't sliding all up and down her arms. The only thing she really had a problem with was the hot pink high heels currently trying to kill her feet. Even the light pink fishnet stockings, which she usually despised, didn't bother her nearly as much as the accursed shoes.

Naminé came up behind her, giggling over her floppy white bunny ears. "See, it's not so bad. You look good!"

Kairi frowned and turned around, picking at her light pink bunny tail. "Yeah…"

"Seriously, you look hot," Naminé reaffirmed. "You wanna go give the boys a heart attack or wait until the party?"

"I'd rather wait…"

Naminé sighed. "Okay. So how about we change and go get pizza?"

Kairi stared at her reflection for a moment longer before taking a deep breath. _'If I don't do this now, don't think I ever will. Give me the courage to do this…'_ "Lets go," she said.

"Huh?"

"Lets go out there and give those boys a heart attack," Kairi said, determined. "But first…" She walked over to her dresser ad pulled out her make-up kit. "I'll use dark pink and you can use light pink."

"With sparkles?" Naminé asked.

Kairi nodded. "With sparkles."

Fifteen minutes later when they finally left Kairi's room, Roxas took one look at his innocent twin sister and fell over in a dead faint. Thankfully, Axel was there to catch him while Sora let out a wolf whistle.

Naminé giggled and turned to Kairi. "Maybe we should have warned him?"

"No way," Axel said, grinning. "I'm just going to take him to my room and…"

_"NO!"_

* * *

End Story

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
